The Potter Family - A New Beginning
by HelenaLuna
Summary: Harry and Ginny want to find happiness after the horrible events at Hogwarts. What will the future have in store for them?
1. Engagement under the Old Oak

**I do not own the rights to HP etc. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first story ever, so reviews would be appreciated. Thanks :)**

Harry adjusted his new tie nervously. Ginny would be here any minute now and he still didn't know what to say besides the obvious 'I love you! Will you marry me?'. He searched for the ring in his pocket, clenching the tiny box in his fist. There she was…

'Hi sweetie!', she exclaimed happily before kissing him passionately.

'You really made an effort! I can't believe I was away for three days and this is what I've come home to.' Her dark brown eyes observed every detail carefully. There were hovering candles everywhere. A sweet reminder of better days at Hogwarts and Harry had opened the door to the garden. The night sky was filled with millions of bright stars.

'I never knew you could be so romantic, Harry!'

Harry got a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. 'Please come with me..'

Ginny noticed he was very nervous. His hands were sweaty and he kept moving around. She stepped outside and enjoyed the scenery. Their small house had a rather large garden (thanks to a very effective enlargement spell) and little fireflies flew around, illuminating the path to the rather large oak tree. Harry and Ginny had spent many hours enjoying its shade during the last heat wave. It was the tree that convinced Ginny to buy this house. She always dreamed of a large garden with trees and swings. She had this perfect romantic vision of family life. It was something she held onto, especially after what happened at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny both needed to find new purpose for their lives. Yes, they had friends and family, but they had lost so many during this dark war. Ginny felt tears prickling in her eyes when she remembered everyone they had lost. She didn't want to cry, not tonight. She already knew what was going to happen. Harry wasn't very skilled when it came to surprises. She had found a small box in his suitcase and heard him whispering on the phone with Hermione. She didn't say anything. She wanted him to do everything he planned. She would be happy either way.

'Ginny? Ginny? I know this all might seem a bit strange, but I really want this to be special. You see… I…. I'm not good at explaining what I feel, especially when it comes to you.. I love you so much and there's only one thing that would make me happier than I already am. Will you marry me?'

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. She held him tight and kissed his cheeks and lips.

'I'm assuming that's a 'yes'?', Harry replied sluggishly. He was relieved. He knew she would probably say yes, but it had to be a special moment. Ginny assured him by kissing him once again, long and passionately.

'I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you,… but now I have to call Hermione.. and my parents.. and my brothers… and.. well.. basically everyone. Come on, we have a wedding to plan!', Ginny shouted as she ran inside. Harry just laughed. They had been living together for almost a year now. Things would change now that they were going to be married. He didn't worry.. He would love every single minute of it.

'Hermione! Guess what!', Ginny practically screamed whilst holding the telephone. Harry could hear Hermione's excited screams on the other side of the room. Planning the wedding was going to be an interesting process. He smiled and kissed Ginny's neck before walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water.


	2. The Perfect Flower

**A short chapter this time. I wanted to show how Harry and Ginny deal with their loss and how they remember their loved ones. This short, yet sweet moment seemed perfect. I know it's a bit mushy, but I hope you'll like it :) Reviews are appreciated :)**

'I'm not sure which one I prefer. I like the sunflowers, but those peach coloured roses are beautiful. I just think people will feel happy when they see sunflowers… What do you think, Harry?'

Harry looked into Ginny's dark eyes. She gently squeezed his hands.

'If you want to go home, that's fine.. I really don't mind.'

Harry kissed her head and pulled her towards the table with the bouquets.

'I think you should choose the flowers you love. You shouldn't wonder about other people's opinions.'

Ginny suddenly ran towards the other room of the huge flower shop. Gladys, the owner of the shop, hurried after her. Harry just observed the small petals of the beautiful roses. He didn't really prefer any kind of flower. He just wanted Ginny to choose one bouquet instead of changing her mind all the time. He needed to get back to work. Ginny returned after five minutes with a large bouquet of white and pink lilies.

'Aren't they perfect? I figured it would be a lovely tribute to your mother..'

Harry looked at the large white lilies. A sweet scent lingered in the air. Lilies seemed to be the perfect choice. He pulled Ginny in his arms and kissed her lips.

Ginny smiled: 'Definitely the best choice.'


	3. Tea with Hermione

Harry ran towards the door. Ginny couldn't help but smile. Every time Ron and Hermione visited their house, Harry would run to open the door like a little boy.

'Hello Harry! About time.. Jeez, we've been waiting for hours'

'Don't mind Ron, he's been making jokes all day. The only thing he doesn't realize is that the jokes aren't funny!' Hermione winked and teasingly kissed Ron's cheek.

Ginny made tea while Ron and Harry talked about their day at work. The two saw each other every day, but still managed to chat for hours outside of work. Hermione added some milk to her tea.

'You'll be married soon. Nervous yet?'

'To be honest,.. I am a bit nervous. I wonder if I'll be a good wife. I really want children, but what if I'm a horrible mum? Harry is already talking about kids. You've seen him with Teddy.. He's amazing with kids, but I'm afraid I'll be the one who will mess up…'

Hermione chewed on the sweet chocolate cookie.

'You are great with Teddy, Ginny. Don't worry, these things come naturally, instinctively. You'll be a natural. You just worry too much. You have to enjoy the preparations for the wedding, you should not be panicking about other things because of them. Why don't you just relax for a day or two. Everything is arranged perfectly, so just enjoy it.'

Ginny nodded. She knew Hermione was right, just like she was right when Ginny worried about picking the right wedding dress, the right cake and the right decorations. Hermione always knew how to calm her down. Ginny never showed her insecurity about planning her own wedding to Harry, so her moments with Hermione were very important to her.

'Want another cookie?'

Hermione nodded and grabbed one cookie from the blue plate. They looked at Harry and Ron, who just started to discuss the last Quidditch game, and soon joined the discussion.


	4. Butterbeer with the Holyhead Harpies

Time passed quickly and the day of their wedding was approaching. Just three more days and Ginny would walk down the aisle towards her future with Harry. Ginny saw it as a fresh start. A new beginning for the entire family.

'GINNY! WATCH OUT!'

Ginny managed to avoid the bludger heading straight for her head. She really should be paying attention right now. The Holyhead Harpies were training for the upcoming championship. This would be their year. They would finally beat the Montrose Magpies. The Magpies were knows for their many victories in the British and Irish Quidditch League, but the Holyhead Harpies were determined to take home that glorious League Cup this year. Everyone knew it would come down to these two teams, but the Holyhead Harpies had trained extremely hard this year, adding more time to train every month. Gwenog, the Holyhead Harpies Captain, blew on the green whistle.

'Great training everyone! Let's evaluate while enjoying a cup of tea.'

All players left immediately after the evaluation. A year ago most of the women would stay after their training, but most of them were married and had kids. Training did take up a lot of their family time, so Ginny understood why they rushed home. Ginny was one of the few who wasn't in a hurry.

'Thanks for warning me, Glinda! That bludger came out of nowhere..' , Ginny laughed.

'Well, we wouldn't want you to walk down the aisle with a black eye!', Glinda replied.

Glinda, Gwendolyn and Ginny decided to have some Butterbeer before heading home. The hot caramel coloured drink tasted wonderfully sweet and Ginny took a moment to fully appreciate the delicious scent.

Gwendolyn, the eldest member of the Holyhead Harpies, eased into the big leather chair. The pub near the stadium didn't only sell delicious drinks and treats, they also created a cozy atmosphere for their customers. Valerie, the owner of the pub, knew every single member of the Holyhead Harpies personally and was always very welcoming. While Gwendolyn tried to make herself comfortable in the old chair, Glinda took a sip of her mug.

'Your wedding is in a few days, but you never told me what happened after the proposal.. What did your family say?'

'Ohhh they hated it! They wanted to strangle Harry,.. honestly Glinda, what do you think they said. They obviously loved it! Harry fits in perfectly, it's like the perfect family!'

Gwendolyn was never known for her gentle personality. It took Ginny some time to appreciate her honesty and she discovered Gwendolyn could be very funny, if you appreciated sarcasm.

'Well sorry, miss 'I know everything'.. I was just curious! Anyways, Ginny will tell me everything, because unlike you, I am a very kind and caring person.'

Ginny laughed and took another sip of her Butterbeer. Gwendolyn just rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Don't worry, Glinda. We love you, little dummie!', Gwendolyn winked and smiled when Glinda teasingly tried to punch her. Gwendolyn and Glinda were sisters. They had always been like this when they were together. If you could look further than her tough exterior, you could clearly see how much Gwendolyn loved her younger sister.

'Well, if you really want to know. I called Hermione first, she went crazy, but I guess that's because I went crazy too! After calling her, we decided to meet everyone at my parents' house the next day and tell them all while we were there. I think most of them knew already, but that doesn't matter. My mother made all sorts of treats, like she always does when the entire family comes over. And my dad,.. well he had a dozen questions for Hermione about Muggles and their habits, which is pretty normal. So we sat down for dinner and that's when I decided to tell them..'

'AAAANDDD….', Glinda asked with eyes the size of saucers. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes again.

'And they congratulated us. My mum actually cried a bit. Harry is like a son to her and she knows he's perfect for me. George and Ron started to tease Harry, saying he'd 'better treat me right or else..' and gave us hugs. Bill and Charlie immediately grabbed some Fire Whiskey to celebrate, while Fleur and Angelina started planning the wedding already. I was just relieved Ron was so accepting. You remember the time he wasn't so happy about Harry and me, but I think Hermione is a good influence, haha!'

'You have such a nice family… I can't wait to meet them all!'

'You better hide any single Weasleys, Ginny. You never know what Glinda might do when she is near one!'

Gwendolyn and Glinda continued to tease each other, while Ginny thought about that night when she told her family about her engagement. Everyone seemed to be so happy and careless. These moments were the ones she missed the most after everything that happened at Hogwarts. Even during the darkest hours, she knew these moments would help them. They already had in the past. George's engagement to Angelina, Fleur giving birth to Victoire, Angelina's pregnancy.. They were all moments they would never forget. Her wedding would be added to that list shortly. Ginny finished her Butterbeer and said goodbye to Gwendolyn and Glinda. She grabbed some Floo powder and returned home happily, excited about her big day.

'Well, are the Holyhead Harpies going to be victorious this year? ', Harry squeezed her arm and kissed her cheek.

'No doubt about it!'


	5. The Wedding

Ginny woke up early that Saturday. She hadn't been able to sleep. She was too excited and nervous at the same time. Harry seemed nervous the night before, but apparently fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow. They were kept apart the night before the wedding.

'A groom should not see his bride before she walks down the aisle!'

Molly had been quite 'strict' about that tradition. Ginny looked around. Her room hadn't changed at all. Her drawings, wallpapers and even her old Hogwarts robes,.. everything was exactly where she had left them. She walked towards the small window. Her mother was making sure every bow was perfectly shaped. Her family and friends had put so much effort into this wedding. Ginny never wanted a large wedding. Choosing a venue wasn't very difficult. Her parents' house was absolutely perfect and Molly insisted on cooking every bit of food served at the wedding. She had been cooking and baking. Molly always replied: 'Food needs to be made with love!', and that was the end of it.

Ginny took a shower and was greeted by Hermione and Fleur when she was drying her hair.

'Time to get ready! Let's start with your hair, Angelina will be up in a second. We'll do your makeup when your hair is done!'

Fleur pushed Ginny into a chair and started to wave her wand. All sorts of bottles and jars magically appeared on the small desk in front of Ginny. Hermione got a hold of Ginny's dress.

'I absolutely love this dress. It's so special! It's hard to believe that it such an old dress. Your mother probably looked stunning, just like you!'

Molly had asked Ginny if she wanted her wedding dress when Ginny had a hard time picking a dress. None of the dresses felt right and Ginny immediately knew her mother's dress was the right one when she saw it. The beautiful lace and satin gown fit her perfectly. A few adjustments made this dress a vintage masterpiece.

'Are you sure you don't want to wear the veil?', Fleur touched the delicate fabric of the long veil. 'It's absolutely stunning!'

'A lily is all I need, I don't want to be covered up entirely.'

Ginny didn't like how the veil felt in her hair. Harry loved her hair when she just brushed through it. A large white lily would be a perfect addition to finish her look.

'No worries, I'm here!'

Angeline walked into the room. She was seven months pregnant and rather large. She wiped the sweat of her forehead.

'Did I already tell you girls how much I hate stairs?'

Angelina sat down for a minute before she started to select several products from the little desk. Ginny looked at the little jar in front of her. She hoped Angelina and Fleur would keep in mind that Ginny didn't like to wear lots of makeup. Angelina seemed to be able to read her mind.

'We'll keep it natural, I promise!', she winked and gave Ginny a reassuring pat on her back.

Ginny was ready right on time. An hour later she looked quite stunning. Fleur added a little gloss to her lips and looked at Ginny like she was some kind of masterpiece. Ginny was happy she was able to recognize herself in the mirror. She looked good, she couldn't deny that. She wondered what Harry would think…

All the guests were seated and waiting for Ginny's walk down the aisle. Arthur was quite nervous, but happy to give his daughter away. Molly gave her daughter a kiss and proceeded to find a chair, but Ginny hugged her before she could leave.

'I want you both to walk me down the aisle!'

Sweet words followed by tears. Molly grabbed her handkerchief and wiped away the small tears streaming down her cheeks. The music started playing and Ginny started to walk towards Harry with her parents right next to her.

'Congratulations to our happy couple! May your marriage be full of laughter, hope and love! And Harry, always agree with your wife. It will save you a lot of time arguing!' All the guests started laughing and George got an angry look from Angelina right after his speech. George had the amazing ability to get away with everything, so it didn't take a lot of time before Angelina kissed him and smiled.

Harry and Ginny danced with all their friends and family and enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by Molly. The day ended with a lot of hugs and kisses. Harry and Ginny had an amazing day, followed by an amazing honeymoon.


	6. Memory Lane

'UNCLE HARRY! LOOK! DUMMMULDOOOOOOOOORRRRR!'

Teddy would be four soon and his love for 'Famous Witches and Wizard cards' had resulted in a rather large stack on the dining table. Ginny stroked Teddy's blue hair.

'That's wonderful, Teddy! Show me your other cards!'

Harry was wonderful with Teddy. Even though Teddy called him uncle, Harry always acted like a real father. Teddy would stay with them for a whole week while Andromeda was visiting a friend, so there was more than enough time to get a good look at all his cards. Teddy gently placed the 'Albus Dumbledore card' on the table. Harry looked at it, clearly in thought. This man had meant so much to him. Teddy stared at Harry. He didn't understand why his uncle was so fascinated by the card. It was a great card, but why was he so sad all of a sudden. Then he got an idea that would cheer him up.

'For you!'

Teddy pointed at the card. His big green eyes, which resembled his father's eyes so much, looked at Harry curiously. Harry smiled and hugged him.

'That's very nice of you, but you can keep it. I'll look at it when I want to. Is that okay?'

'Uhu', Teddy nodded approvingly. He was already distracted by the chocolate frog that moved across the table. It nearly jumped off the table and out the window, but Ginny managed to grab it. Teddy carefully took it from Ginny and placed it on the table. He observed the chocolate frog for a while. All of a sudden he grabbed it from the table and stuffed it in his mouth completely.

'TEDDY! What about dinner?', Ginny asked and couldn't help but laugh. She knew he would eat his dinner, even if he would eat ten chocolate frogs. Teddy had quite an appetite for a child his age. Molly always said Teddy got that from their side of the family. 'Just look at my boys! I can bake all day, all the pies would be gone in a couple of minutes!' Ginny knew Molly was right about that. She remembered Ron stuffing his face every morning at Hogwarts. She smiled when she thought about the time Ron received a Howler from their mother. That was still a popular story at birthdays and Ron would still turn red every time someone would start talking about it. 'RONALD WEASLEY!... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED….ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE…' Ginny started to laugh out loud, confusing Harry and Teddy, who were still playing with the Famous Witches and Wizards cards. Ginny just looked at Harry and said: 'Howler'. Harry laughed, but Teddy didn't understand any of it. He just left the table and walked into the garden. He took his cards with him, talking to them as he left. His hair changing colour, a regular occurrence when he was content.

'I'm going to cook dinner. You should call Ron, he already called twice today and he was being very secretive.'

Harry picked up the phone and called his best friend.

'Hiya Harry, we need to talk!'

'That's why I called, Ron. What's up?'

'Well.. I have decided to propose to Hermione, but I want it to be a surprise. You made it quite difficult for me, mate! She rambled on and on about how romantic your proposal was. Now I have to beat yours!'

Harry laughed. Ginny looked at him curiously, wondering what Ron was saying and why she wasn't allowed to know.

'Your brother is going to propose to Hermione. He wants it to be very romantic, but has no clue what to do. '

'OY! Why are you telling her?! I called you to make sure she wouldn't know! Now I'll never hear the end of it! You need to help me, Harry. Do you have any idea? I was thinking I'd buy her a Butterbeer and put the ring in the mug.'

'Good idea! She'll probably won't find it and choke on the ring. Come on, Ron!'

Ron sighed and Harry smiled at Ginny. She knew exactly what both guys were thinking and laughed quietly. Harry looked at the large stack of cards. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…Hogwarts…HOGWARTS!

'I have an idea! You should propose during our visit at Hogwarts! You could ask her to marry you before the celebration in the Great Hall.'

'I don't know, Harry! Would she like that?'

Ginny grabbed the phone out of Harry's hand.

'She'll love it, Ron! You could ask her before the Sorting Hat ceremony! Minerva would not mind, I'm sure of it!'

She gave the phone to Harry.

'Why don't you send an owl to McGonagall to ask her about the possibilities? Hogwarts is where we grew up, Ron. She'll love it. I understand your doubts, but Hogwarts is not filled with dark memories. It was our home.'

'I think you're right. Besides, it has been a school for several years now. They completely restored it after the .. well.. you know.'

Harry nodded, not realizing Ron couldn't see him.

'I'll send an owl right away, but I have to go now, Hermione's home!'

Harry walked towards the kitchen. Ginny knew his memories of Hogwarts were diverse, just like everyone else's.

'We had a great time at Hogwarts, didn't we?'

He looked at her, his mind clearly thinking of better times at the school. Ginny hugged and kissed him.

'Yes, we did.'


	7. Visiting Hogwarts - Sorting it out

'Minerva! How lovely to see you! How are you?'

Ginny and Hermione hugged McGonagall while Harry and Ron looked around. Hogwarts was restored to its former glory. Besides the huge monument on the school grounds, there was no trace of any battle at all. For Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny the walls seemed to have absorbed all the memories and feelings. Happiness and sadness were all combined in that single moment. No pen or tongue could describe how they relived every single moment. It still felt like home, even though old wounds were opened yet again.

'I'm well, thank you! I've missed you all. We tried to restore Hogwarts, but it truly isn't the same without you lot. But take a look around, what do you think?'

'It is truly remarkable, Minerva. If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say nothing happened here at all.'

They all immediately thought of the darker experiences in their past the moment Hermione uttered those words.

'Some people suggested leaving Hogwarts and starting a new school, but I couldn't leave. It is my home and I can't forget the wonderful times I've had here. I will not let Voldemort take that away from us. '

Minerva's eyes were filled with tears, but she still smiled. She told Ginny and Hermione about the new monument in honour of the fallen heroes. It was a large statue that showed several witches and wizards with wands and Hogwarts robes. The names of lost loved ones engraved all over the statue. There was also a beautiful crystal commemorative plaque that read: _In honour of those who gave their life to give life to future generations. We will never forget – May 2, 1998_

'I thought we needed something to remember our past, especially for future students. They should never forget who fought for their freedom. Neville places flowers around the monument every month.'

'It's beautiful, Minerva. Ron and I just saw it. I can't believe you managed to rebuild Hogwarts. It feels like home.', Harry smiled lovingly.

'Feel free to look around and stay for a few days. I would love to talk a bit longer, but I have to welcome the new students. I will see you at the dinner table.'

Minerva ran off lead large groups of students to the Great Hall. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked through the corridors. Ron was very sweaty. Minerva thought proposing to Hermione was a wonderful idea and she arranged everything for Ron, but that didn't calm his nerves.

'If you sweat even more, she'll know something's up. Calm down!', Ginny gave her brother a loving pat on his back.

'I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!', Ron yelled while running off.

'Something is wrong with him. I think he's ill. He's been complaining about the heat all day and he's constantly moving around. He avoids eye contact and don't even get me started about showing affection. I hope he feels better tomorrow..', Hermione sighed.

Ginny laughed quietly. Ron was behaving the way she thought he would. He was a bit frightened that Hermione would not accept his proposal, but Ginny knew she would. She squeezed Harry's hand.

'I'm sure he'll feel better tomorrow, you'll see.'

The Great Hall was filled with students. Some looked in awe as Harry walked towards the large dining table in the back of the hall. They greeted every teacher, including Neville Longbottom, and sat down before Minerva started her speech.

'Welcome everyone. It is lovely to see you all. Tonight's ceremony will determine in which  
House you will be sorted. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your House, but before we start I'd like to take a moment to address our old students. It is lovely to see you again and just know that Hogwarts is and will always be your home. Ronald, would you like to say something?'

Minerva smiled while Ron hesitantly walked around the table. Hermione looked confused and Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances.

'Well,… first of all…. I'd like to…. I can't breathe… Can I have some….. Thanks,…. Yes, water will do… Well... I wanted to do.. I wanted to do something…. special. Hermione… I love you…. and… well… You know… this is harder than I thought… I need another sip…', Ron nervously drank water given to him by Neville. Hermione became more confused and started to turn red.

'O for crying out loud, will you say what you mean!', an older student yelled.

' SILENT MISTER MCCORMACK!', Minerva yelled angrily. Ron looked around nervously and seemed to lose control.

'Oh what the hell! Will you marry me, Hermione?'

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Her brother's clumsy, yet sweet proposal had his name written all over it. Hermione's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. She was really surprised. She jumped of her chair and ran towards Ron. She kissed him and said yes at the same time. All the girls and older boys applauded them, but the younger boys yelled 'GROSS' in unison. All the teacher were laughing and cheering.

'What a wonderful surprise, Ronald.'

'I can be romantic, you know. It was just kind of difficult to express.. well, you know.'

'I love you too, Ron!'

When everyone was seated once again, the Sorting Ceremony began. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to care. They were too busy hugging and kissing each other. After the ceremony, lots of delicious food appeared on every table. It brought back many memories and soon everyone at the large dining table started reminiscing about their time as student at Hogwarts.

'So Neville, what's it like being a Herbology teacher?', Ginny asked Neville while eating a Pumpkin pie.

'It took some time to get used to, to be honest. I was afraid students wouldn't take me seriously, but Minerva says I'm a natural. I really enjoy it and it's nice to see that a lot of students enjoy Herbology.'

'That's good to hear. How's Luna?'

Neville and Luna had started a relationship after the battle of Hogwarts and were married six months later. Luna was currently working as a Divination teacher at Hogwarts, but she could not attend tonight's ceremony. Her father needed some help at home, so Luna would arrive the next day to start a new year at Hogwarts.

'She's fine, thanks for asking. You'll be able to ask her yourself tomorrow. Xenophilius missed her a lot, but he's currently seeing someone, so Luna hopes he will find love with her. She doesn't want him to be lonely. She seems to enjoy teaching as much as I do. Trelawney needed some time off, so this job is just temporary, but she'll continue writing children's stories, so she'll be busy all year long.'

Neville smiled. Ginny loved seeing him this happy. She remembered feeling sorry for him a lot of times. He was always the unlucky boy at school, but he seemed genuinely content here at Hogwarts. The students seemed to love his classes. Some even admired him. He was the one who sliced Nagini's head off and played a major part in Voldemort's defeat.

A short boy walked up to the table. His huge blue eyes stared straight at Harry.

'Can I …', the boy asked quietly.

'I'm sorry, I can't hear what you are saying. Could you say it again? Don't be shy.', Harry smiled and walked towards the boy.

'Can I have your autograph, mister Potter?' The boy looked down, too shy to look Harry in the eyes. Harry smiled and nodded.

'Here you go! Now go eat your pudding before the other boys eat it!'

The boy's face lit up. He had a big smile on his face and nodded excitedly. He ran to the Gryffindor table and quickly ate his dessert.

'Children are very cute, aren't they?', Harry asked Ginny with a grin on his face.

'Yes… What are you trying to tell me, Harry Potter?', Ginny asked with a smile.

'Nothing! I'm just saying, maybe we could… you know… start our family.'

Ginny was quite surprised by this. She knew Harry loved children, she had seen how he looked at Teddy, but she didn't think he would want to start their own family so soon after their wedding.

'I think we should enjoy our time at Hogwarts for now. I want children, but maybe we should wait.'

Harry didn't look disappointed, but accepted her answer. He knew he would be the one to start talking about kids. He would wait until she was ready. He kissed her hand and took another bite of the chocolate cake.

'Maybe we can attend one of Neville's classes. That would be fun!'

Ginny was happy that Harry changed topics so easily. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. Hermione had heard the entire conversation and just winked at Ginny. She smiled and Ginny felt at ease. They would talk about this later. She took another bite of her Pumpkin pie and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**I know Luna and Neville aren't supposed to end up together, but I just love the idea of these two as a couple. Sorry for changing the original story, but this felt right. I hope you enjoy it either way :)**


	8. Visiting Hogwarts - A heart to heart

Breakfast in the Great Hall was incredible. Ginny felt like she had traveled back a couple of years. The room looked exactly the same and the food hadn't changed one bit. It was still delicious. The students had gotten used to seeing Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walking around Hogwarts. They were greeted by Hagrid, who had arrived just an hour ago. The Care of Magical Creatures professor had a big smile on his face as he hugged all four of them. Hagrid immediately asked them to join him for tea, which they accepted immediately.

'Yer all looking very well. I've missed ya though! We'll chat later, have to teach a couple of lessons yer see.'

After Hagrid left, they ate some breakfast. They joined Neville afterwards and experienced a Herbology lesson with professor Longbottom. They ran into Luna in one of the corridors.

'Lovely to see you all! How have you been?'

Luna hadn't changed a bit. She was still the sweet (and slightly strange) girl she had always been. After chatting for about half an hour, Luna had to teach a class. Divination suited her better than anyone. They would see each other again at dinner and talk some more.

Time seemed to fly and hours seemed like minutes. They would leave tomorrow. They had been here for five days now, and they loved every single moment, but it was time to get back to work. Ginny had been practicing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but she missed the Holyhead Harpies. Ron and Harry had already received owls from the Ministry. There were some developments that needed their attention. Hermione was also needed at the Ministry, so it was time to head home.

The dinner on the last night was great as usual. Ron stuffed his face, followed by loud laughter from Harry, who noticed that Ron managed to get potato all over his face with just one bite. Hermione and Ginny enjoyed their food in silence, looking around as if they wanted to remember this moment forever.

'Ginny, would you like to join me in the Great Hall after dinner for some tea? We could talk about anything you'd like.'

Hermione eyes looked into Ginny's. This was why they were great friend. Hermione knew exactly when Ginny needed to talk.

'I'd love to, thanks. That's a great idea.', Ginny smiled and Hermione squeezed her hand softly.

'I didn't know if you wanted to talk about what happened immediately, so I'm sorry if I waited too long.'

'Don't apologize, Hermione. If I wanted to chat earlier, I should've said so. You heard our conversation, the entire conversation?'

'Yes, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Ron was too busy talking to Neville, I just heard it all. No one else did though, so don't worry. You guys weren't talking that loud. Oh gosh, that makes me sound like a real eavesdropper.'

Ginny laughed. 'Don't worry, I know you're not like that. I'm glad I don't have to tell you what happened. I don't know what's wrong with me. I love children and I know Harry is going to be a wonderful father, but…'

'but you're afraid of your own capabilities as a mum. Ginny, every woman doubts herself. The greatest parents doubt if they're doing everything right. Having insecurities is normal, but we shouldn't let those insecurities control our lives and the decisions we make. You'll be a wonderful mum!'

'What if you're wrong? I don't have any experience and what if I make mistakes..'

'You will make mistakes. Everyone does, but that doesn't mean you won't be a good parent. You forget that you've been like a mother to Teddy. Remember that time when he was really ill. I think it was shortly after his first birthday. He wouldn't stop crying and nobody could calm him down. You held him all night and told him stories… Babbitty Rabbitty if I'm not mistaken… and he fell asleep in your arms. You shouldn't worry about your future mistakes, but you should ask yourself the following question: Do you WANT to be a mum?'

Ginny thought about everything Hermione just said. She remembered that night when Teddy was crying so much. It broke her heart and she was so pleased when he finally fell asleep in her arms. She stayed with him all night and the next night as well. She thought about how much she loved Teddy. She wanted to care for someone and she wanted to start her own family.

'Yes, I do. Thank you, Hermione!'

Ginny embraced Hermione and they stayed like that for a few minutes. They finished their tea and talked about Hermione's upcoming wedding. When the clock struck twelve, both of them were in their beds, dreaming about the future.


	9. Ginny's Morning Routine

It had been four months since they visited Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were quite busy at the Ministry of Magic. All Aurors were asked to look for one specific wizard who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron seemed to be preoccupied with finding this person. Ginny noticed Harry had been a bit distracted lately and Hermione had noticed the same thing about Ron. Fortunately, one of the older Aurors had found the wizard and the hearing continued today. Harry was in a hurry and grabbed a piece of bread before grabbing some Floo powder. He kissed Ginny's cheek and left for the Ministry. Ginny chewed on her toast. It seemed tasteless. She added some soft butter, but she still couldn't enjoy it. She wanted to wash her plate when she suddenly felt dizzy. She sat down slowly and took a sip of her tea. It was the third time this week she felt this way when getting up too fast. She would take it easy and take some Invigoration Draught to replenish her energy. She showered and grabbed her Holyhead Harpies uniform. She felt quite well after taking a long shower, so she didn't worry. She probably got up too fast.

'Hey Ginny! You look pale!'

''Well thanks for the compliment, Glinda.' Ginny laughed. Glinda never thought about the things she said, she just blurted them out. Gwenog walked over to Ginny.

'Hi there, Potter. I assume Glinda has told you the wonderful news?'

'Well, I was getting to that, you see…'

Gwenog rolled her eyes and grinned. Glinda rambled on and on and Ginny had no clue what she was talking about. Eventually Gwenog told Ginny everything.

'The Montrose Magpies haven't been playing well. Apparently there's some strife amongst the players. Not good for them, but better for us.'

Ginny grinned. She knew some of the Montrose Magpies players and felt sorry for them, but she hoped that this would be the year that the Holyhead Harpies would take home the Cup. Gwenog quickly asked all players to grab their brooms. She wanted an intense training today, since the championship would start in two weeks. Ginny felt great when she was playing Quidditch. The potion had done its work. She had so much energy and she played wonderfully.

When Ginny arrived home, Harry had already made dinner. They talked about work. The hearing went well and Harry assumed that the wizard would be in Azkaban pretty soon. Ginny didn't feel hungry at all. The smell actually made her nauseous, but she didn't want Harry to know that. She took a few bites and quickly took both plates. She washed them before Harry noticed how little she had eaten. Harry read the paper while Ginny was folding laundry.

'You could just use a spell for that.'

'I don't mind doing it. It's quite nice actually.', Ginny said lovingly.

Ginny woke up feeling dizzy the next morning. She decided to stay in bed a bit longer, but she knew she had to be on time for the training today. She drank some of the Invigoration Draught Neville sent her and felt better soon after. She did notice that the dizziness was becoming a part of her morning routine and wondered if she should see a doctor. She decided not to, assuming she was just under the weather. Little did she know that something else was causing her dizziness.


	10. Ginny's Surprise

'Please cheer for…. THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!'

After months of intense training, the day had finally come. The Holyhead Harpies had managed to defeat the Montrose Magpies. Not only did they manage to get loads of points (thanks to Ginny), but their Seeker, Gail, had caught the Snitch. They were finally victorious. Ginny drank some of her Invigoration Draught before rejoining the party. She needed to drink a bit every day. She had gotten used to it, but Harry had noticed how much of the potion was missing. She told him she dropped the bottle and managed to wave her wand fast enough to save the bottle, but not its content. Harry had given her a suspicious look, but never talked about it again. She knew she had to see a doctor. She probably had a severe case of the flu, but the potion managed to take care of the majority of the symptoms.

'Congratulations! You were all amazing!'

Gwenog had a bit too much to drink and hugged everyone she ran into. Glinda had the same problem, but she wanted to tell everyone how much she loved them. Gwendolyn ran after Glinda, making sure she didn't miss anything too silly and grinned whenever Glinda professed her love for a complete stranger. Ginny wanted to celebrate, but she felt so tired. Harry kissed her cheek.

'You look tired, want to go home?'

'Yes please!'

Ginny said goodbye to everyone. She knew she could celebrate tomorrow at her parent's house. Everyone would be there to congratulate her on this impressive achievement. Harry grabbed some Floo powder and held her hand. They were home in a heartbeat. Ginny felt sick all of a sudden. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

'Are you alright? Ginny? I'll make you some tea, okay?'

Ginny could only reply with a short 'okay' before she started to throw up again. She figured the Invigoration Draught had stopped working and went straight to bed. Harry brought her tea and she managed to drink it completely without throwing up. She fell asleep straight after and woke up the next day feeling slightly better, but still nauseous. She didn't want to get out of bed, afraid the dizziness would return. She managed to get up after fifteen minutes, surprised by the fact that she didn't feel that dizzy. Nausea seemed to have replaced dizziness in her morning routine.

'Ginny? I'm off to work. I hope you feel better soon! Love you!'

Harry left early to meet Ron for a cup of tea before work. Ginny went downstairs to get a cup of tea. She opened the door to the garden, breathing in the fresh air. She didn't feel like doing the dishes herself, so she waved her wand and everything was cleaned within minutes. She called Hermione, knowing it was her day off, and they decided to have lunch together. Ginny hoped she would feel better soon. She didn't want to go out for lunch and not eat anything. She decided to sit in her comfy chair for a while and dozed off. She woke up when the bell rang.

'Hi Ginny, wow… you look really ill. Are you sure you want to go out for lunch?'

Hermione touched her forehead. Ginny didn't feel feverish. She was just nauseous.

'I'm just a bit under the weather. I have been for a while now. I'm thinking about going to the doctor. The Invigoration Draught Neville gave me is nearly gone and it's the only thing that helped.'

Hermione looked at her strangely. Ginny checked the mirror to see if she had something on her face. She didn't. She wondered why Hermione would look at her like that.

'When do you experience these symptoms?'

'Mornings mostly. Sometimes in the evenings, but that was probably because I had too much to eat at the Holyhead Harpies party.'

'I think we have to take a test.'

'What? I don't need a blood test. I'm not seriously ill, it's just the flu!'

'I think you're pregnant!'

Ginny's world seemed to stop for a while. She never thought about that possibility. She just thought she was stressed and tired. Could it be? When was the last time she had her period? She couldn't remember precisely. Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

'You stay here! I'll go buy some tests! I'll be right back!'

Hermione seemed to be really excited. Ginny was still shocked. Could she be pregnant? They decided to try and get pregnant, but she never expected it to happen so fast. It was probably a false alarm. She started to get really nervous and by the time Hermione returned, Ginny was running all over the place. Hermione had bought three tests. Apparently Muggles used them and they were very effective.

They just had to wait fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen years. Hermione kept staring at the tests, so Ginny turned them upside down , hoping that somehow she wouldn't feel nervous. She was wrong about that.

'It's time!', Hermione smiled.

'You should look, I can't!'

Hermione looked at all of the tests before hugging Ginny.

'Congratulations!'

Ginny checked every test at least ten times to make sure she really was pregnant. She smiled and Hermione kept hugging her. She couldn't wait to tell Harry this great news. She was going to be a mum.


	11. A Trip to Hogsmeade with the Weasleys

Ginny found it very difficult to keep her pregnancy a secret. She was very excited, but she wanted to wait a couple of weeks before telling Harry. She wanted to tell him on his birthday, which meant that she needed to wait two more weeks. Ginny wasn't the only one who had trouble keeping her pregnancy a secret. Hermione avoided long conversations with Harry, afraid she might give away the surprise. She would have to try even harder today. Molly had arranged a trip for the entire family. They would go to Hogsmeade and meet Neville and Luna, who were accompanying their students on their trip to the small village. The entire family would meet up at Arthur and Molly's and travel to Hogsmeade together.

'Ginny, we need to go now!'

Ginny grabbed her bag and quickly added a small bottle of Invigoration Draught. Fortunately for her, it was a safe potion to use during pregnancy. Neville would give her a new batch today. She could make it herself, but Neville's potions seemed to have a better effect. His knowledge of plants made him exceptional at making this potion. Neville never asked questions, he probably just thought she needed it for her busy schedule with the Holyhead Harpies. She quickly grabbed a red vest and tossed it in her bag.

'GINNY! Please come down! We're already late!'

Ginny walked down the stairs slowly. She liked to tease Harry every now and then. He looked at her and smiled.

'You look lovely. Please tell me you're ready to leave.'

Ginny grinned and kissed him on his cheek.

'You know we'll still be the first ones there. Well… okay… maybe not the first, knowing Hermione, she's probably already there with Ron. But still, we'll probably arrive early.'

They would use Floo powder to travel to the Weasley house. Very fortunate for Ginny, since Floo powder was a safe way to travel while pregnant. Ginny had been right. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione greeted them both.

'Told you so..', Ginny whispered into Harry's ear quickly before embracing her mother.

'Hi mum.. dad...How are you?'

'Very well, darling. You look wonderful today. Did you change something? You look different.'

Ginny was afraid this would happen. Her mother had noticed Angelina and Fleur's pregnancy very early and she figured her mum would notice hers pretty soon.

'It's a new dress. I bought it at that store in Diagon Alley, you know.. the one you recommended. You know they still have that necklace you love!', Ginny quickly added. She really needed to change the topic before her mum would ruin the surprise. Hermione overheard the conversations and gave Ginny an amused look.

'Nice save! I don't understand how you manage to keep your mouth shut. I really need to bite my tongue every time anyone starts talking about children.'

'Well, I know exactly when and how I want to say it, so it's easier to keep it a secret. It'll be a wonderful surprise.'

They enjoyed a cup of tea before leaving for Hogsmeade. Angelina and George were a bit late, but they had to pick up Teddy, who was very excited about the trip. His hair kept changing colour before settling on a bright yellow with green ends. Little Fred was too young to join the group, so Teddy and Victoire were the only children. They loved the attention and they loved playing together.

'Time to go everyone! It's only a ten minute walk to the Portkey.'

'Portkey? Isn't Floo powder a lot faster?', Ginny turned red while asking. This would definitely be a problem. The Ministry had advised pregnant women not to travel by Portkey. Fortunately, Fleur also seemed to prefer Floo powder.

'Floo powder is a lot faster and we only have to go inside instead of walking for ten minutes. We should just… go there..please?'

Everyone's attention was on Fleur after this plea. Molly's eyes narrowed and she suddenly began to smile.

'Are you pregnant?'

'What do you mean? I'm just saying.. maybe…I would prefer…'

Fleur started to blush and Bill laughed.

'Well, it happened again. I told you we couldn't keep it a secret. My mum always knows when someone is pregnant! She knew when you were pregnant with Fred and you're right again, mum. Fleur's pregnant everyone!', Bill smiled and kissed Fleur's cheek.

'Congratulations, my darlings! Such wonderful news! And yes, we will use Floo powder. We'll use the Portkey next time , Victoire.'

The three year old girl looked disappointed, but soon forget everything when Teddy's hair changed into her favourite colour: bright pink. She chased Teddy around the garden, trying to touch his hair. The news about her mother's pregnancy didn't leave an impression on Victoire. She already knew she was going to have a sister (she demanded a sister, since boys were stupid, except for Teddy).

Ginny sighed with relief. This was a much needed distraction. Her mother almost noticed her glow and Hermione told her she started showing. She would be three months pregnant on Harry's birthday. It had been three weeks since she found out she was pregnant and she already noticed a small bump when she got out of the shower this morning. Her wide dress covered it perfectly, but her mother saw everything. She hoped she would manage to keep her little secret. Hermione winked at her and Ginny gave her a reassuring smile.

'Truly great news! Congratulations Bill and Fleur!' Harry shook their hands and hugged Fleur.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it gently.

'Well, Harry, you might be next.', George laughed and gave Harry a teasing pat on the back.

Ginny started to blush. Hermione quickly grabbed Ginny's hand: 'Some of your makeup smudged, let's fix it'

'Thanks for helping me back there! That was a fortunate coincidence though! Kind of nice actually, our kids will be the same age. They can go to Hogwarts together! That would be so much fun, wouldn't it? Do you think they would….', Ginny was interrupted by a sound in the kitchen. Both women looked around and were face to face with Fleur. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise and her eyes were size of saucers.

'You're pregnant too? IEEHHHHH!', Fleur shrieked with delight.

'SSSSSSTTTTTT', Hermione quickly whispered. 'She wants to surprise Harry on his birthday, please don't say anything!'

Fleur looked confused, but started grinning immediately after.

'He's going to be so happy! Congratulations!'

'You too, Fleur!'

They were interrupted by the entire Weasley family, who came running inside after hearing Fleur's scream.

Bill was the first person to enter the kitchen: 'What happened, are you okay?'

'Oh, I saw a garden gnome outside!', Fleur quickly said and pointed to the window.

Bill rolled his eyes and reassured the rest of the Weasley family that everything was fine.

'They're back again?! Arthur! You told me you got rid of them!'

Fleur, Hermione and Ginny felt a bit guilty. Arthur didn't seem to care, but Molly looked at him angrily.

'Let's just go to Hogsmeade already! We're late!'

Arthur put on his coat and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the flowerpot on the mantle. He disappeared into the green flames, followed quickly by Molly, who took Teddy by the hand before stepping into the fireplace. Harry and Ginny grabbed some of the glittery silver substance and were in Hogsmeade in mere seconds. They were greeted by Neville and Luna, who were watching several students who were practically plundering Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. They decided to drink some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, since Molly and Arthur wanted to see Madam Rosmerta again.

'Butterbeer for everyone?', Madam Rosmerta asked Arthur.

'Certainly, except for the little ones and our pregnant daughter in law of course. '

Ginny suddenly realized she had to figure out a way to avoid drinking Butterbeer without anyone noticing.

'Harry, we should see how Aberforth's doing! Let's go now!'

Ginny pulled Harry's arm, but Harry remained seated and told her: 'We'll go after we've finished our Butterbeers.'

He was distracted by Teddy, who was trying to take some of George's beverage.

'Hey Teddy, you're too young for Butterbeer! Come sit next to me.. yes, Victoire can sit next to you!'

Both children ran around the table happily and sat next to Harry. Victoire held Teddy's hand while Harry and Ron presented the children with some gifts from Honeydukes and Zonko's. It didn't take long before both kids were playing in the corner.

Ginny was panicking. She didn't know what to do with her Butterbeer.

'Is something wrong with your drink?'

Madam Rosmerta's green eyes looked at her curiously.

'No, I'm just not really thirsty, but I'll drink it later.'

Hermione noticed Ginny's struggle and once again helped her with her problem. When Teddy and Victoire ran over to the table to show their Famous Witches and Wizard cards, Hermione swiftly swapped her glass with Ginny's. Ginny whispered a quick 'thank you' before putting down her glass.

'Well, well, I thought you weren't thirsty! Can I get you another Butterbeer?'

'No, thank you. It was lovely though!', Ginny lied to Madam Rosmerta, who seemed to keep a close eye on their table. She made sure the Weasleys weren't thirsty, she loved these annual visits. Ginny was just relieved the 'Butterbeer problem' was solved. Harry softly pinched her arm.

'We should visit Aberforth now. Ron and Hermione will join us.'

They left The Three Broomsticks and headed towards Aberforth's pub, The Hog's Head. Ron and Hermione made a quick stop at Tomes and Scrolls. They would meet up in ten minutes.

'Why weren't you drinking your Butterbeer?'

Harry's green eyes looked into Ginny's. She was surprised by this question and didn't know what to reply.

'I prefer cold Butterbeer..', she quickly stated.

'Really? Didn't know that… Well, let's just go to Aberforth's already. Hermione and Ron can join us when they're ready.'

Ginny nodded and took Harry's arm. They walked into the old pub and were immediately greeted by Aberforth. After the usual 'How have you been? What have you been up to lately?', Aberforth poured Harry and Ginny a glass of Butterbeer.

'One hot Butterbeer and one cold one please!', Harry quickly added to his order.

Ginny watched the door, hoping Hermione would save her once again, but her optimistic thinking didn't help her at all.

'Actually, I don't want Butterbeer. I already had one earlier and I don't want to drink too much.'

'What is up with you today? You didn't finish your drink at Madam Rosmerta's, now you're refusing another Butterbeer. No excuses this time, this one is very cold!'

Harry and Aberforth both looked at Ginny. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and started to nervously curl a strand of hair around her finger.

'The only people who don't drink in my pub are nagging elderly people, children and pregnant women, so drink up Ginny! '

Harry's eyes suddenly were wide with shock. He couldn't stop staring at Ginny. Hermione and Ron entered the pub, greeting Aberforth affectionately.

'Are you….Ginny….are you?', Harry whispered.

'I'm nothing, I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just enjoy our time here.'

'You are, aren't you?! You're pregnant!'

Ginny knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She needed to give up and confirm his suspicions.

'Yes. I'm so sorry for not telling you.. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday…'

Ginny looked down and felt kind of sad, but relief soon took over when Harry kissed her.

'That's amazing! I wish you had told me sooner, but it's still a wonderful surprise!'

Hermione took the seat next to Ginny.

'He figured it out, huh?! Well, I'm kind of impressed you managed to keep it a secret this long, especially with everything that happened today!'

'YOU KNEW?', Harry's surprised green eyes pierced Hermione's brown eyes.

'She was the one who convinced me to do a test. I didn't even know I was pregnant, but she did. '

Harry laughed and Hermione hugged them both. Ron soon figured out what was going on responded with a down to earth 'Congrats', which was followed by a teasing punch from Hermione. He then hugged his sister and shook Harry's hand officially, which was followed by laughter from everyone. Aberforth gave everyone in the pub a free drink as they celebrated the good news. Ginny and Harry decided to tell the rest of the family the good news immediately. Molly and Arthur were ecstatic. Two grandchildren! They couldn't be happier. Fleur was already talking to Ginny about taking classes together and planning their doctor's visits at the same time. Teddy told everyone he would teach the babies everything about his Famous Witches and Wizard cards, while Victoire tried to get his attention by stomping her little feet on the wooden floor. The day ended with a lovely dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny felt tired, but was very content. She stroked Teddy's green hair lovingly while he fell asleep in her arms. The day didn't go as planned and her surprise was revealed too early, but she realized that the date wasn't important. The love her family and friends gave her was more than enough to compensate her failed plan. Teddy woke up, sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked at Ginny. He suddenly kissed her cheek and fell asleep immediately after. She knew in that moment that she would love being a mum!


	12. A 'Dashing' Diagon Alley Visit

Days passed and even if Ginny had wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret, she couldn't. Her belly had grown incredibly in the last three months. Ginny would be seven months pregnant in two weeks. Everything had gone exactly as she had hoped. The baby appeared to be healthy and Ginny's morning sickness had only lasted three more weeks after the family discovered her pregnancy. Harry had to work today, but Ginny, who was no longer able to play Quidditch with that belly in the way, decided to paint and decorate the nursery. It wouldn't take much time, since Ginny decided that she would just use magic to do the painting. She would go to Diagon Alley for the needed furniture. Harry and Ginny didn't want to know the baby's gender. They wanted it to be a surprise, so they decided to paint the nursery in a colour suited for a boy and a girl; white.

After the nursery was painted, Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said: 'Diagon Alley.'

She entered the new shop hesitantly. Fleur had recommended this store. It supposedly had the best magical cribs in Britain. A little bell rang as she opened the door. She heard a soft 'swishh' and suddenly looked right into the face of Padma Patil.

'Hi! Welcome to Parvati's Dashing House Fashion! How can I help…. GINNY?'

Padma hugged Ginny and continued to look at her with astonishment.

'It's wonderful to see you! It's been ages! Look at you! I heard you and Harry got married, but I didn't know you were pregnant. You look amazing. So how can I help you?'

'It's good to see you too, Padma! I didn't know you had your own store! It looks amazing! I'm looking for a magical crib? Fleur, Bill Weasley's wife, recommended your shop. Do you still have them?'

'I sure do. I ordered a new load immediately after her purchase. She chose the Pixie Dust Charmer, a pink and white coloured crib that rocks a child the moment it starts crying. It also has a soothing scent,….Roses if I'm correct. Do you want the same crib? I don't have it here right now, but I can always order one.'

'I'd like to see what you have to offer.' The two women walked to a different room. The shop looked quite small from the outside, but the Patil sisters had obviously chosen to use some sort of enlargement spell, because the shop was almost the size of a warehouse on the inside. All sorts of furniture was elegantly put on display. Ginny looked at all the amazing objects and already decided to buy a white chair that offered a lot of storage space for toys (it's properties were very similar to Hermione's pouch). It also rocked gently and gave off a gentle floral scent when a mother would sit down with a crying child.

'Where's Parvati? I'd love to see her!', Ginny inquired curiously.

'Parvati prefers working behind the scenes. She's the one who created most of the furniture here. There are some things, like the cribs, we don't create ourselves, but that chair you bought is her design. Parvati doesn't like to show herself in public after … well… you know, but I think she wouldn't mind coming here to see you. PARVATI! COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE?'

Ginny remembered the aftermath of the battle. Parvati had survived, but the left side of her face was badly cut by one of the Death Eaters. Madam Pomfrey had tried to cure it, but the scar remained. They had tried many spells and potions, but the spell apparently had created a lasting mark on Parvati's face. It took a while and some convincing from Padma's side, but Parvati eventually decided to join the two women. A faint, yet visible, red streak ran across her face, from the outer corner of her eye to her chin. It looked like a red branch across her cheek.

'Hello Ginny, lovely to see you!'

Parvati nervously looked around, obviously afraid of Ginny's reaction to the scar on her face.

'It's lovely to see you too, Parvati! You look well. How are you?'

Parvati's face lit up, realizing that Ginny wasn't preoccupied with her appearance.

'I'm very well! It's so nice of you to visit our shop. Seen anything you like so far?'

'I love that white chair, the one you made, right?'

Parvati seemed to be glowing. 'Yes, I made it! It was quite difficult, but I'm very happy with the result. I can change the scent for you if you like?'

Ginny laughed and quickly said that the change wouldn't be necessary. She liked the chair the way it was now. Padma quickly added that Ginny was interested in the magical cribs. Parvati said goodbye and quickly returned to the other room.

'So take a look around and let me know if you need more information about a specific crib. Hi there, how can I help you?' Padma gave Ginny a soft pat on the back and ran off to greet new customers.

Ginny looked around and saw at least fifteen different cribs. She was immediately drawn to a cream coloured crib with dark details. She noticed that the dark details were actually made of a dark wood. The crib gave off a pleasant forest scent. She pressed a rather large green button that was placed next to the small board that explained more about the materials used for the crib. She was suddenly eye to eye with Padma who explained the features of this 'Dashing' crib. The scent and colour would change every season. The current look would appear as soon as autumn arrived. It would turn into a cream and yellow coloured crib in summer, a soft green and white colour in spring and a blue and silver colour in winter. The scent would also change from a forest scent in autumn, a sweet cinnamon scent in winter, a floral scent in spring and a strawberry scent in summer. The crib could also show your infant's dreams while he or she is dreaming. You would be able to see miniature versions of the persons, animals or things above the crib. It could even show you entire scenarios as the child grew older. The crib could also transform the ceiling of the nursery, which was a function that was similar to the ceiling in the Great Hall. Ginny knew she needed this crib.

'Well, well, going for the Deluxe Dash of Season?', Padma's dark eyes seemed to smile.

'Yes, when can I take it home?'

The crib was ready within the hour, so Ginny decided to stop by her brother's store. George smiled when he saw his sister walk through the door. Ginny was surprised by the amount of customers in the store at this hour. She knew the shop was very popular, but she never anticipated this. She managed to reach George within a few minutes.

'You look well, little sis! How's little Potter doing?', George joked as he hugged his sister.

'Very well, thank you. I just bought a crib from the Patil sisters. I have to wait an hour before I can take it home, so I figured I'd grab a cup of tea. I was wondering if Angelina would like to join me. She's here today, right?', Ginny said as she looked for her sister in law.

'She's actually not. Little Fred is a bit under the weather, so she's at home. I'd join you, but as you can see, it is kind of busy.', George smiled as he continued to observe the customers.

'Well, I'll go then. Say hi to Angelina for me and I hope Fred feels better soon!'

Ginny and Fred hugged again. Ginny was happy to be outside of the crowded store. She decided to drink a cup of tea at the Rosa Lee Teashop.

'What kind of tea would you like, miss? Besides our regulars, we now have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean tea, Leprechaun's Delight and Phoenix Dust for a lover of spicy drinks.

'Bertie Bott's? Really? You just have to be lucky when choosing a tea bag?'

The young waitress laughed. Her brown eyes looked at Ginny with amusement.

'The flavour changes every time you take a sip. If you enjoy the flavour, you should take a bigger sip, because the next sip might be disgusting. It's hilarious!'

'I'll have the Nutty Flower tea and a triple chocolate and fudge brownie, thank you.'

The waitress looked disappointed. She enjoyed watching customers drink their tea in disgust. Their faces were funny to watch. She grabbed the small menu from Ginny's hand and walked to the kitchen. Ginny observed the people walking down Diagon Alley. She wondered how many of them attended Hogwarts when she was there. She thought about Parvati and Padma and about her amazing new furniture.

A steamy cup filled with a bright pink fluid was put on the table, followed by a small piece of brownie with whipped cream. Ginny looked at her belly. She almost felt guilty about eating the brownie, but quickly forgot why she was questioning eating it when she took her first bite. The soft chocolate cake, crunchy chocolate pieces and light whipped cream was incredibly tasty. She washed it down with a rather large sip of Nutty Flower tea. The floral scent with a hint of hazelnut and almond seemed to be the perfect beverage after the brownie. When she was finished, Ginny slowly walked towards Parvati's Dashing House Fashion.

'Hi Ginny, everything is ready to go! Here's your bag!'

Padma handed her a small bag. Ginny took the bag and looked inside. She could see the chair and crib deep inside. She smiled and they joked about how light the bag was. Ginny was about to leave when Parvati ran up with a small package. She opened Ginny's bag and put the package on top of the chair.

'Open it at home. It's a small gift for you and Harry.'

Both girls hugged Ginny before she opened the door and walked towards a nearby pub. She always used this fireplace, like many other witches and wizards, to return home. She greeted the owner, grabbed some Floo powder from her purse and disappeared.

Harry wasn't home yet, so Ginny decided to finish the nursery by herself. She waved her wand and both pieces were slowly revealed, taking the right position immediately. The small gift Parvati had given her was still on the chair. She removed the beautiful wrapping paper, which showed every season (the Patil's had a strong interest in the changes each season brought along), and was in awe when she saw the gift. It was a small replica of Hogwarts in a rather large snow globe. The gates were replaced by a photograph of Dumbledore's Army. The weather seemed to change inside the globe, showing Parvati's love for each season. Ginny smiled and placed it on top of the small windowsill. Since it was nearly December, the crib was now blue and silver with light blue stars on the sides. A subtle cinnamon scent soon spread through the room and Ginny looked at her nursery.

She decided to keep the rest of the furniture white. She wanted everything to look good together.

She decided to turn the scent option on the chair off, since the floral scent did not compliment the cinnamon scent. She sat down contently and realized how comfortable the chair was. She dozed off after a few minutes. She woke up when she heard Harry downstairs.

'Ginny?'

'I'm upstairs. You should see the nursery, I finished it today.'

Harry loved her work. After showing every available option on the crib, Ginny decided to prepare dinner. Harry looked at the snow globe. Ginny had already told him everything about Padma and Parvati. Harry remembered his time with Dumbledore's Army. He smiled sadly and put the snow globe back where it seemed to belong. He had many memories, sad and happy ones, and he wouldn't forget any single one of them.


	13. James Sirius Potter

It had been a busy three weeks. Ginny was glad the holidays were over. She enjoyed spending time with family and friends and Christmas was definitely her favourite holiday, but she was rather large now and she needed a lot of rest. New Year's had been great, but Ginny found it difficult to stay awake. The pregnancy was taking its toll on her body and energy. Her ankles were a bit swollen and she felt like she was about to explode any day now. Harry grinned when Ginny had one of her so called 'episodes'. Ginny had been extremely emotional since Christmas. Molly had reassured Harry that this was normal during pregnancy. Today's 'episode' started when Harry had bought the wrong soap. She started crying and when she discovered that he also bought the wrong vegetables, she started to yell at Harry, only to hug him two minutes later, crying about how big she was. Ginny always looked at women who behaved this way and laughed. She hated that she was one of them now. During Christmas dinner, Arthur had laughed as well (to Ginny's dismay), claiming that Molly had behaved the same way when she was pregnant.

'I'm sorry, Harry. I just…..*_sniff_*….. don't know what's….*_sniff_*….. wrong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….', Ginny sobbed.

Harry hugged her and stroked her hair. Ginny could calm down within seconds. She suddenly laughed and drank some water.

'Those hormones, huh? Not the best part of being pregnant!', Ginny smiled and dried her cheeks.

Harry knew it was best to remain calm and not say a word. He grabbed his jacket and left for work.

Ginny looked around. She had already cleaned the entire house yesterday (with her wand) and decided to visit her mother. She grabbed some Floo powder and when she opened her eyes, she looked at her old home. Molly was surprised to see her, hugged her and told her she needed to leave in thirty minutes. Molly needed to pick up Teddy, since Andromeda visited her friend again. She would take him to Diagon Alley to shop, since Teddy outgrew his clothes rather quickly.

Ginny decided to go home. She was invited to join Molly and Teddy, but she feared she wouldn't have enough energy to keep up with them. She grabbed some Floo powder, but before she could utter the right destination, she felt water streaming down her legs. Ginny was completely in shock when Molly told her the baby was coming.

'I'm not supposed to have the baby now!'

'Well, the baby thinks it's time. I'll call your father. He should be able to pick up Teddy. We'll leave for the hospital now!'

Ginny was panicking. She wasn't due for three weeks. Molly had already sent an owl to the Ministry. Harry should be able to join them any minute now. The contractions had started soon after they left home and were really painful now. The doctor had told Ginny she would probably give birth within the next four hours. She closed her eyes when she felt another contraction. She squeezed Molly's hand, but didn't notice she was holding a larger hand soon after. Harry stroked her hair. Molly left to get some water and ice for her daughter.

'I'm so sorry I'm late. Things were so hectic at the Ministry and when I got Molly's letter.. well, I left immediately. '

Ginny didn't care. She just wanted the pain to end. The doctor came to check on her and told her she needed to wait a bit longer. She took a small sip of water before the next contraction hit her. She squeezed Harry's hand and wondered how long this would take.

The Weasleys arrived around 10 o'clock. Arthur carried a sleeping Teddy around, whilst

Bill held a sleeping Victoire. Both children wanted to see their new cousin, but fell asleep in the car. After approximately 12 hours, James Sirius Potter was born. The Weasleys couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their family. Harry happily shook hands, while Ginny smiled and received many kisses. James resembled Harry with his dark hair, but he would later resemble Ginny with his brown eyes.

Even though the baby was born prematurely, everything was fine. The baby was healthy, but he couldn't leave the hospital for three weeks. Harry and Ginny smiled when they brought their son home for the first time. The baby seemed mesmerized by the crib and would later show an interest in the snow globe, but now he wanted to sleep. James yawned and fell asleep within seconds, followed by his parents. Ginny got up in the middle of the night to check on her son and smiled when she saw him sleeping. She sat in the chair and just looked at him. She fell asleep soon after, happy and proud.

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Please let me know what you would like to read. Your opinion is always appreciated! Thanks in advance!**

**All my love,**

**Helena Luna**


	14. Teddy - A Big Brother

'Can I do it? Pleaaaaaase uncle Harry?', Teddy asked while trying to take the small spoon from Harry.'

'Well, you said you wouldn't spill a few minutes ago and look what happened..', Harry looked at the orange stains on his sweater. Teddy loved helping Harry and Ginny with baby James, but sometimes he would create a much larger mess. Harry laughed thinking about last week. Teddy was determined to help Ginny feed James, but the moment he got a hold of the spoon, everything was covered in the fruity substance. Ginny's shirt had been soaked and James didn't get one bite of his food. Teddy's big green eyes stared in wonder at the small baby. James was now six months old and very curious. He developed a similar hobby; he liked to mess with his food. Teddy laughed and tickled the little boy. Teddy turned his gaze towards Harry. He was a very good little actor. His lower lip trembled as he asked the same question again.

'Well, alright then! But no funny business!'

Teddy's mischievous grin appeared. He looked like his father and Harry suddenly thought of the Maurauder's Map. 'Mischief managed!', an accurate phrase that could be applied to both father and son. Teddy took the spoon from Harry and carefully scooped up some of the food. James opened his little mouth, ate the food and spat it out again,… right in Harry's face. Teddy rolled on the floor laughing, James just looked confused.

'That's it! I've had enough!', Harry said while walking towards Teddy. Teddy continued to laugh while Harry tickled him. Both were having a wonderful time. James looked around. His gaze found Ginny and he started smile. Ginny walked over, picked him up and kissed her son. She laughed when she saw that Harry and Teddy were still having fun. Harry was now chasing Teddy around the garden. Eventually they ended up on the grass, both out of breath, but still laughing.

The first six months had been good and bad. They had needed all the energy they could get. Fortunately, James would only wake up once during the night. He didn't cry much, but getting him to eat was difficult those first two months. He developed an appetite soon after, so he managed to make up for lost time (or food). Fleur gave birth five weeks later to a healthy and sturdy baby girl. Her name was Dominique and Fleur was already planning play dates. Victoire loved her baby sister and every doll she found was now called Dominique.

'Teddy, you have to pick up your toys and put them away. We're leaving in twenty minutes.'

Teddy sighed and started picking up every toy he could find. Ginny packed a bag with all the necessities. Diapers, bottles, pacifier, she had everything she needed. Harry was cuddling James when Ginny came downstairs.

'Harry, where's… TEDDY! What are you doing?'

Teddy walked in, eyes full of shame. He was covered in mud. Even his red hair was now barely visible.

Harry looked at Ginny, trying not to laugh, but he didn't succeed. Ginny looked at him angrily.

'Help him change, Harry! I'm not waiting for you two, mum asked me to be there in five minutes. I'll take James with me. Teddy, no rolling in the mud when you've changed!', Ginny muttered. She kissed Teddy on his cheek (the only clean part of his face).

'There's my little boy!', Molly yelled when she saw Ginny and James.

'Come here, you little darling!'

Molly cuddled her grandson, who continued to laugh. Ginny greeted Fleur and Angelina, who were feeding their children. Dominique's little hands squeezed Ginny's fingers when she tried to cuddle the little girl. Angelina was feeding Fred, who couldn't stop smiling. He was just like his late uncle. Angelina had announced her second pregnancy a couple of weeks ago. Ginny admired Angelina. Ginny was already exhausted with one child (and sometimes two). She wondered how Angelina could manage. It seemed so easy when you looked at Angelina. George was a good help, Angelina made that clear enough. George was the one who got up during the night, but Harry did the same thing.

'You'll adjust in time. It feels normal now!', Angelina replied when Ginny asked her about it.

Ginny loved her son, but she figured it would take quite some time to consider having a second child. Harry was already mentioning it, but Ginny made it very clear that she wanted to wait.

'Hey Teddy, how are you?'

Teddy was immediately greeted by everyone, except for Victoire. She was playing in the garden, but the moment she heard Teddy had arrived, she ran inside to give him a huge hug. Teddy tried to push her away, but Victoire was very determined. When she had reached her goal, she grabbed a cookie from the table and ran outside to play.

'Girls are gross, right uncle Harry?'

Harry laughed: 'I'll ask you the same thing in ten years'

Teddy looked confused and decided to follow Victoire.

'Aren't Ron and Hermione coming?', Ginny asked curiously.

'They are visiting her parents this weekend. They hadn't seen them in a while, so they decided to stay there for a few days.'

Ginny hadn't spoken to Hermione in a few weeks. They had been on vacation and now they were visiting her parents. She would call her later. After dinner the entire group played a few games and drank tea. Everyone left before dark. Harry carried a sleepy James. Teddy wanted to stay with Molly and Arthur. They would drop him off at Andromeda's tomorrow. Ginny carefully placed James in the crib and waved her wand. She could now see his dream. A lot of bright colours and familiar faces were visible. The little boy was smiling in his sleep. Ginny and Harry watched him for a few minutes before going to bed.


	15. Hugo or Rose

A large birthday cake floated towards the table. Little James was laughing as Teddy tickled him. The entire family was present for James' first birthday. The expression 'time flies' certainly was an accurate one. Ginny remembered when James was just a day old. You wouldn't be able to recognize him now. The sturdy boy with his big brown eyes was nothing like the small fragile baby Ginny remembered. The entire Weasley family was singing 'Happy Birthday' to James (one of Hermione's traditions). Teddy had taken care of the candles when Ginny entered the living room with small plates and forks. He made a funny face when he tried to lick the frosting of the candle, tasting the disgusting wax. Victoire needed to discover for herself if wax had an awful taste, but Fleur managed to grab the small candle just in time, leaving Victoire angry. She stomped her little feet on the ground and gave her mother an annoyed look. Hermione laughed, but left the living room before Victoire turned her angry gaze towards her.

'Can I help you, Ginny?', Hermione asked while taking a sip of her tea.

'No, thanks, I'm fine. Just really tired. It's been a long day already. I'll be happy when I'm dozing off tonight.'

'What's it like, working at home?'

'It's nice to write articles about Quidditch and to be paid to watch the games, but it's nothing like actually participating. I do miss it…'

Ginny had a new job. After James was born, she was no longer able to be a part of the Holyhead Harpies. Fortunately, Hermione had heard some rumours at work. Apparently, one of the journalists that covered the Quidditch matches had been found taking forbidden substances. The Ministry was looking for someone who would be able to comment on every game in a rather large article. The article appeared in the newspaper every week. Ginny wanted to work again, but she couldn't leave the house since James was still a baby. This was the perfect solution.

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a reassuring pat on the back. Hermione sat down and put her hand on her belly. She was three months pregnant. Hermione had told the entire family just a week ago. When she told Ron, he immediately fainted. When he was able to stand up again, Hermione had shown him a sonogram, which caused him to faint yet again. He was very happy though. Hermione felt amazing. She never had any problems like Ginny. No morning sickness or any other problem so far. She did feel drained at the end of the day, but the doctor reassured her that it was quite normal to feel that way.

'Ron told me you are going to name your child Krum?', Ginny asked teasingly.

'Haha, he likes to tease me with that. I have been thinking about names though. I found two names that I really like. If it's a boy: Hugo, and if it's a girl: Rose. Ron likes them both, so I guess we'll stick with those names.'

'I assume you'll know pretty soon if we'll be welcoming Hugo or Rose in a few months?', Ginny smiled.

'In two weeks! I'm so excited! I really want to know the gender, but Ron doesn't. I hope I'll be able to keep it a secret.'

'I bet Ron wants to know the moment you know. Trust me!', Ginny laughed.

Harry walked in and handed James to Ginny. 'We're going to play a little Quidditch outside. If you want to join us, we're in the garden.'

James yawned as Ginny cuddled him. He tried to reach Hermione with his little arms before Ginny handed him to Hermione. The little boy smiled and Hermione used a little spell to entertain him. The light coming from the tip of her wand was extremely interesting and James kept trying to grab the wand. Hermione laughed and was completely content.

Ginny picked up the phone two weeks later. Ron and Hermione had just visited the doctor. Everything was fine and little Rose seemed completely healthy.


	16. Harry Potter, the Auror

'Well, it's about time, Potter!'

Four Aurors were standing in the Great Hall. The Ministry of Magic had been severely changed after the dreadful events of the past, but the Hall remained the same. Loads of Ministry workers walked up and down whilst Ron teasingly punched Harry's arm.

'Had to get up a lot for little James?', Ron smiled.

'He's a bit under the weather, so yes, I didn't get much sleep. Ginny isn't feeling well either, so I had to take care of him all by myself.'

'Boohoo, stop whining, Potter!', the tall, blonde Auror commented. Harry smiled and teasingly punched Charlie's arm. Charlie laughed and handed Harry a rather large piece of paper. A familiar dark and evil face was looking right at Harry.

'Fenrir…', Ron's voice echoed in Harry's head. Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf and follower of Voldemort, hadn't been sighted since the famous Battle of Hogwarts. Every Auror, witch and wizard had been notified at the time. It seemed unreal that he had finally been sighted.

'According to little Mae over here, Fenrir currently resides in Norway, near a town called Narvik. There have been reports of several attacks and cattle slaughter. We should go there immediately.'

Harry nodded while Mae, a short and chubby young woman, started chasing and hitting Charlie for calling her little.

'You keep doing that, you moron! STOP IT!'

Harry and Ron ignored their two colleagues and spoke softly.

'I really want to see him in Azkaban, Ron. There's no time to lose.'

Ron nodded and told Charlie and Mae to stop flirting, leading to two blushing faces and an immediate silence. After a short briefing, Harry and Ron immediately notified Ginny and Hermione.

'I think we'll be gone for a couple of days, if all goes well. We should pack some essentials.'

Mae, Charlie and Harry waited in the Great Hall for Ron, who seemed to have trouble packing his bag. When he finally arrived, they immediately walked towards the large fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder.

'Our Norse colleague Leifr Lindgren already knows we're coming. He will assist us in Narvik. He'll also bring two other Aurors, just in case Fenrir tries something.', Mae quickly told Harry.

They arrived in Norway moment later in what appeared to be a café. Leifr was already there with two other Aurors, introduced as Sindri and Ulfr. They were a lot taller than Leifr himself, who almost looked like a dwarf next to his two tall colleagues.

'It is good to finally meet you, mr. Potter.'

'Just call me Harry. It is great to meet you, Leifr. I apologize for rushing, but we really need to get going. Fenrir has the ability to disappear for years at a time.'

Leifr nodded and immediately turned around and walked out the door of the small café, followed by the six Aurors. Leifr told them about the attacks, which reminded Harry of Fenrir's actions during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was sure this was Greyback's doing. They headed towards the area where he had been sighted. It had been a while since Harry had used a broom. He still enjoyed flying, even though the mission ahead wasn't as much fun as he normally had when flying a broom. They had searched the area for three days before they finally found him.

'Wait!', Mae suddenly yelled. 'We should slow down and fly lower, there's someone near that house over there.'

Harry observed the small house, trying to see something that looked similar to Fenrir's large body. He didn't see it at first, but suddenly he noticed a large male sneaking towards the small house. The Aurors flew to the ground, where they quickly created a plan to catch Fenrir, whilst Charlie kept an eye on the werewolf.

'We better hurry, it looks like he's about to go inside!', Charlie whispered.

Sindri and Leifr would approach him from the east, Ron and Mae from the west, Ulfr and Charlie from the north and Harry would approach him from the south, meaning that he had to walk straight towards the entrance of the small house. Fenrir had positioned himself near the entrance, waiting for something. He impatiently looked at the sky, whilst observing the young family who were having dinner inside. Harry could clearly see them. A young man and woman and a small girl, who clearly was the one that interested Fenrir the most. Fenrir had developed this taste for young blood during the Battle, which reminded Harry of Lavender's untimely demise. Thinking about this tragic event infuriated him, giving him more strength to face Fenrir. He could see the other Aurors making their way towards the werewolf. He waited just a few moments and then gave them all the sign. They ran towards the werewolf, screaming spells. Red and purple sparks flew out of their wands. Fenrir was surprised, but managed to wound Ulfr and Charlie, but Mae, infuriated by the attack on Charlie, immediately cried out 'Stupefy!', which lead to their victory.

After thanking Leifr, who, even though he was short, appeared a better Auror than one would think at first sight, Harry and his colleagues left Norway. It had taken them four days to capture the werewolf. He was already in Azkaban, where he belonged.

Ginny was about to go to bed when Harry appeared in the living room. He looked pale and tired. He was about to tell her all about his trip, but was silenced by her kisses.

'I was so worried! I'm so happy you're alright! I heard Charlie broke several ribs and had some very awful wounds. I heard he's fine now! I'm just so happy you're home!'

Harry smiled as Ginny kept hugging and kissing him. He wouldn't tell her about the trip, especially not the fight that lead to Fenrir's capture. It was better this way. He was about to kiss her when Ginny suddenly ran off towards the bathroom and threw up.


End file.
